Tod's Movie Job
One evening at The Premiere movie theater, Tod was working at the concession stand, giving people concessions and cleaning flat surfaces. He started with his best work spot, the concession stand, where he was selling popcorn for the moviegoers. Recently, he sold one box of popcorn to Moana. "Enjoy your popcorn." he told her. "And you keep the change." she said, giving him the money. "A $6 tip? That's very nice. Thank you." Tod was grateful with his job and the honors and benefits that came with it. "You're welcome." Moana moved on to the theater hall to see a movie. After that, Tod took a rag and cleaning spray to clean a dining table when Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, and Copper came by. "Hey, what's up, guys?" "Just came to see how you're doing." said Copper. "You left your rash cream in my room." Rapunzel said, showing him a tube of said rubbing cream. "I don't need it anymore. My rash faded. Could have been stress-related." He moved back to the concession stand to clean it while Rapunzel, Flynn, and Copper went to buy soda. "So, how was your racquetball game with Beverly?" asked Madellaine. "It was awesome!" said Tod. "I beat her in two games out of three!" Vixey was surprised to hear that. "You beat Beverly?" she asked. "She's a pro." said Madellaine. "I know." said Tod. "She was just on fire and--" "FIRE!!!" shouted Madellaine. "FIRE!!!" She began spraying her face with cleaning spray. "No, no, no, no, no, there's no fire! There's no fire!" He stopped her from going more berserk. "Just breathe! In and out. In, out." She breathed as he told him to and slowly lay asleep on the cash register. Just then, Dot Warner showed up angrily to speak to Tod. "Hello, Tod." she said angrily. "Hi, Dot." said Tod, no longer smiling. "Why are you all sweaty?" Rapunzel asked her. "I'm sweaty because I had to RUN all the way a HUNDRED meters here because SOMEBODY didn't fill our car with gas!" It's not my responsibility to fill the car with gas." said Tod glumly. "You ALWAYS fill up the car! What are you talking about?!" "Used to!" said Tod, looking very serious. "I put in just enough gas for myself." "Good! I don't need your gas! I don't need you for ANYTHING!" said Dot coldly. "Also, I don't need a free ticket to go see a movie from you because Father paid me $10 to get out of the house!" "Movie tickets here cost $11." Vixey stopped her firmly. "What?!" Dot was shocked. "And popcorn and soda are gonna cost you another $6 or $7." added Copper. "D'oh! You know what?! I'm going in with no needed ticket! I'm just going RIGHT in!" She screamed in the face of another employee, who was guarding the theater hall and went in. Tod cleared his throat as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke to security over it. "Security, we've got an intruder headed for theater seven. Female, black, sweating, and wearing a pink skirt and yellow flower." He put down the walkie-talkie and returned to talking to his friends. "So, what's the difference between a Hoagie and a submarine sandwich?" he asked. "I always thought a Hoagie's a hot sandwich and a submarine could be served either hot or cold." Flynn suspected. "No, no no no no, I think it's the other way around." said Rapunzel. "Okay, okay, what's a grinder?" asked Copper. "It's the same thing as a hoagie." said Vixey. When suddenly, Dot was being dragged out of the theater hall by two security guards, struggling to break free. "Hey, hey! Let go! Let go! Tod! Tod! Tell them! Hey! I know this guy! Ask him! Ask him!" The security guards stopped with Dot still in their grip in front of Tod. "Is this girl a friend of yours?" asked a security guard. Tod frowned. "No, she's not." he said, looking more serious as they moved on dragging Dot out of the theater as she screamed. "Tod!" She shouted, shocked and angry hearing that. "You're gonna pay for that, Tod! You need me!" "YOU NEED ME!!!" "So, a Hoagie and a grinder are the same thing?" Tod asked, returning to his friends again. "Yeah/Yep." they all agreed. "They belong in the sandwich family." said Madellaine. Category:X's Movie Job Category:Movie Theater Scenes